Tech Specs to the story The Chosen
by DragonQueen90
Summary: Here are the Tech Specs to Dragon, Emilia, Shika and The Chosen my main characters in my story The Chosen. ENJOY!
1. Tech Specs: Dragon

**A/N:** _Alright here is some tech specs on my own character The Chosen Who is one third Human, one third cybertronian and one third unknown._

_She is a main character in my story "The Chosen"_

_I would suggest that you __**read the first five chapters**__ of it first before you go in here and read this, but you can do however you want but please remember that The Chosen (Dragon, Shika and Emilia) Are __**MY**__ Characters._

_And that __**I**__**Don't own the Transformers**_

_The Chosen_

**Tech Specs:**

**Dragon**

**Name: **Dragon

**Motto: **"Never underestimate your opponent!"

**Alternate mode: **None

**Age: **Older than Ironhide. Therefore **OLD**! But still good looking. How does she do it?!

**Rank: Way over the scale!** She is the most high ranking being in the universe! (She is over Optimus!)

**Species: **The Cybertronian third of The Chosen

**Gender: **Femme

**Creator: **Primus and...(No one knows.)

**Home world: **Cybertron, dimension 3 (our dimension)

**Faction: **None

**Function: **Guardian and protector of the three dimensions

**Height:** A little higher than Ironhide (an inch)

**Weapons: **Her body! Her hands shift into claws, strong and sharp enough to split a cybertronians head in half (if she wants to). She also has a kick aft gun in her arm (even Ironhide is jealous of it)

**Strength: 9 **She is stronger than she looks

**Intelligence: **Maybe a **7**. Not to bright...but enough.

**Speed: 9 **When she wants

**Courage: 8 **but **9 **when she is pissed of!

Firepower: 8 Skill: 9 but 10 in martial arts 

**Body:** Long, slim and beautiful.

**Colour:** Black with a little grey, and white tattoos

**Weakness: **Emilia and Shika.

**Speciality: **As a part of the Chosen she shares her body with Shika ALL the time (because she can't be without a host for to long in this dimension) and Dragon also shares a mind link with Shika (the unknown third of the Chosen) and Emilia O'Brien (the human third of the Chosen) that makes them being able to communicate with each other in there minds, so no one else can hear them.

Dragon is also a martial arts specialist.

**Relations:** None yet, but she finds Ironhide, Optimus and Jazz attractive, and thinks that Prowl would be fun to seduce.

**Personal Facts: **Dragon always fight with honour, if someone don't have a weapon and are going to fight with her and she has a weapon she throws away hers, so it's going to be fair. **BUT** if someone cheats Dragon goes ballistic and uses **all** her firepower and strength!

Dragon is the fighter in the small "team" (consisting on: Dragon, Shika and Emilia). She is the one with all the knowledge of tactics and martial art techniques.

**A/N:** If someone wonders about anything about Dragon let me know. OK?!


	2. Tech Specs: Emilia

_The Chosen_

**Tech Specs:**

**Emilia O'Brien**

**Name: **Emilia O'Brien

**Motto: **"Knowledge is a huge advantage!"

**Age: **Older than Ironhide. Therefore **OLD**! But still good looking, how does she do it?!

**Rank: **As Dragon, Emilia is **Way over the scale!** And the most high ranking being in the universe! (She is over Optimus!)

**Species: **The Human third of the Chosen

**Gender: **Female

**Parents: **Primus and...(No one knows.)

**Home world:** Earth, dimension 3 (our dimension)

**Faction: **None

**Function: **Guardian and protector of the three dimensions

**Height:** 170cm, **BUT **she can enlarge herself so she becomes as high as Dragon.

**Weapons:** Two Katanas, one Bo staff and her brain

**Strength: 3** when she is at her normal length. And **7** when she is at the same length as Dragon.

**Intelligence: 9 **almost **10 **she is the smart one

**Speed:** **8**

**Courage: 8 **but **9 **when she is pissed of!

**Firepower:** She doesn't have a gun, but she knows how to handle one and is then a **7**

**Skill: 10** She is the best with Katanas and Bo staff

**Body:** A little crummy, quite big bust, and has a little longer than shoulder length, dark blonde, slightly curly hair. And glasses.

**Weakness: **Dragon and Shika. And her body, she has to use an special made armour to prevent from getting hurt (too much)

**Skin colour: **Emilias skin colour is a little tanned into a nice glowing brownish colour

**Speciality:** As a part of the Chosen she sometimes share body with Dragon and she also shares a mind link with both Dragon and Shika that makes them being able to communicate with each other in there minds, so no one else can hear them.

Emilia is quite smart with a high intelligence for being a human.

And she can enlarge herself.

**Relations:** None yet, but as she has already revealed she has a thing for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. And she and Wheeljack has a **LOT** in common

**Personal Facts:** She is a little of a tomboy, and she HATES pink.

Emilia is the smart one in the "team" (consisting on Dragon, Emilia and Shika). She is the one with answers to almost everything.

**A/N:** If someone wonders about anything about Emilia let me know. OK?!


	3. Tech Specs: Shika

_The Chosen_

**Tech Specs:**

**Shika**

**Name: **Shika

**Motto:** "Big powers should be used with knowledge and great care."

**Age:** Slightly older than Dragon and Emilia

**Rank: **As Dragon and Emilia. Shika is **Way over the scale!** And the most high ranking being in the universe! (all tree of them are sharing that position. They are one).

**Species:** Unknown. Shika is the unknown third of the Chosen. The only thing we do know is that she is the last one of her species and is not from this dimension.

**Gender:** Presumably female

**Creators:** Unknown

**Home world:** Unknown except for the fact that she is from dimension 2

**Faction:** None

**Function:** Guardian and protector of the three dimensions

**Height:** None. Because she is made of Gamma wave energy (gas) and has no solid form

**Weapons and Abilities:** Shika is the one in the team with psychic abilities (she transfer her abilities to Dragon and Emilia so that they can use them).

So she is telekinetic (can move thing, push things and more!), she can get into someone's brain or CPU dragging out information.

Shika can also make so that when Dragon or Emilia stretches out there hands, Shikas own energy flow through and out of there hands and shaping into a shield, a (as Emilia has named it) "brain shield", it does not look like a shield at all, it more looks like a half invisible and (much to Emilias distaste) slightly pink wall that appears in front of them at the time.

Every time something hits the brain wall Shika will loose energy but will not damage Emilia or Dragon or anyone at the right side of the wall.

The brain wall can also be used as a weapon. When the wall is up Emilia or Dragon can push it or make energy flow against it, so that it will move and then crash into the enemy.

Shika also have the ability to heal (she makes a little bit of herself go into the "being" that needs to be healed and then she does her "magic" and heal all the wounds metallic or organic).

She can also see into the future, past or present time. But that power comes randomly and not on request. She can never change the history if the history haven't been changed first by another dumb being, then she has to make everything go back to the normal timeline with every means necessary.

**Strength:** Her strength lies in her mind, in her psychological powers and that is a **9**

**Intelligence:** **10**

**Courage: **As she would have said herself: "**Enough**"

**Skill: 9** **and a half**

**Body:** She consist of gamma wave energy, so visually she looks like a blue fog like cloud

**Weakness:** Dragon and Emilia

**Specialty:** Shika shares Dragons body with Dragon because she can't live for to long without a host in this dimension. She also shares a mind link with Dragon and Emilia that makes them being able to communicate with each other in there minds, so no one else can hear them.

**Relations:** None. It's a little hard when you are made of energy, but everything is possible.

**Personal facts:** Shika is the mysterious one of the team, she never reveals anything about herself to anyone, because she don't trust anyone except for Dragon and Emilia in this dimension, because the ones that destroyed her home world came from here (this dimension).

**A/N:** If someone wonders about anything about Shika let me know. OK?!


	4. Tech Specs: The Chosen

_The Chosen_

**Tech Specs:**

**The Chosen**

**Name:** The Chosen

**Motto:** "The three dimensions are under my guard if you do anything to disturb them, I **will** kill you!"

**Age:** **OLD!!!**

**Rank:** She is the most high ranking being in the three dimensions.

**Species:** One third human, one third cybertronian and one third unknown.

**Gender:** Female

**Creators:** Primus and...

**Home world:** Cybertron, Earth and a planet in dimension 2

**Faction:** None

**Function:** Guardian and protector of the three dimensions

**Height:** A little higher than Ironhide

**Weapons:** The same as Dragon, Shika and Emilia (see the other Tech Specs)

**Strength: 10**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Speed: 10**

**Courage: 10**

**Firepower: 9 and a half**

**Skill: 10**

**Body:** Exactly like Dragons but with **wings** like a Dragon on her back

**Colour:** Like Dragons colour

**Weakness:** None known

**Speciality:** Teleportation

**Relations:** None known

**Personal facts:** Fights with honour and uses all her powers when somebody is cheating or when someone has messed with one of the three dimensions.

**A/N:** If someone wonders about anything about The Chosen let me know. OK?!


End file.
